


Love Scenario

by orphan_account



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, I love this ship, M/M, dont get triggered, heavyangst, this is for entertainment only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taeyang dreams about love scenarios with Dawon,but they are just that, dreams.
Relationships: Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Love Scenario

Taeyang had always felt that something was different about Dawon.

There was always a different feeling when they actually touched, or when Taeyang found himself laughing too hard as his eyes found Dawon's. An unspoken question hang in the air, but they should have pushed past it, for the sake of everything else.

Naturally, Dawon didn't care enough to ever move past it. He'd simply allowed it to linger, ignoring every attempt to save himself.

Too desperate, too hungry for an answer that never came, Taeyang crafted his own within his head. He connected the dots quickly, choosing to keep the gentle secret to himself, buried in a place where no one would ever find it. Something so sacred, something so easily hurt had to be hidden forever.

Taeyang waited, for Dawon to give him the answer himself, for Dawon to care enough. He waited for him to push past everything, his heart craved the effort.

That moment never came.

The years moved quickly, and they released their seventh album with their relationship just as unstable as ever. Dawon didn't look him in the eyes anymore, and when he did, it was strict and unexpected. Their smiles didn't meet, not like they used to.

The teasing became more quiet, drowning out in the fear of things becoming more severe. Taeyang's heart quivered in fear, of losing him forever.

Then, it was like Dawon changed overnight.

His touches became easier, getting lost within those of the choreography. He didn't avoid his eyes anymore, meeting them even when unnecessary. Dawon's hands became like those of an older brother, grabbing and patting him in support. Slowly, Taeyang's secret lost it's meaning. Slowly, their interactions became less and less confusing.

Slowly, Dawon's eyes were just as caring for him as they were for the others. Taeyang struggled, longing for the past, wishing for an answer to all those years ago. He wanted to know what it meant, why he was different.

The old Dawon wasn't there for him to ask.


End file.
